<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What God Reveals: A Memoir by Davra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173978">What God Reveals: A Memoir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davra/pseuds/Davra'>Davra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Christian Bible (Old Testament)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christian Character, Christianity, uplifting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davra/pseuds/Davra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are struggling or feeling down, never forget that God is with you even if he may seem far away. But he will never leave you and he never changes. This is a collection of my own life experiences and my faith in God. I've also attached some quotes and passages from the Bible that may apply with some of these. I pray it helps those who read this and uplifts you!  ❤</p><p>'No one will be able to stand against you all the days of your life. As I was with Moses, so I will be with you; I will never leave you nor forsake you.'<br/>Joshua 1:5 NIV</p><p>'Every good and perfect gift is from above, coming down from the Father of the heavenly lights, who does not change like shifting shadows.'<br/>James 1:17 NIV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>n/a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What God Reveals: A Memoir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning, February 14th, 2020</p><p> </p><p>  A girl went to work at 9 am like normal, just the same old same old. Thinking about how she wouldn't receive anything for Valentine's day as always, and took her equipment, cart, extra bags, and labels, then went on her way... Back to the chaotic sales floors of Walmart. While in the produce section, a nice old man approached her as she shopped for some clementines. He said to her, "Would you like some flowers?"</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, she was still and unable to speak. She never receives flowers from anyone but mom, and things like this don't happen to her. However, this time it did.. Then he asked if she's received any flowers today, the girl said no.</p><p> </p><p>"Why not? You're beautiful enough for some flowers!" he said.</p><p> </p><p>That's when it clicked. Through this man, God was speaking to her, reassuring her that she is beautiful and important and not overlooked by 'Him.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>She gave this name to the Lord who spoke to her: “You are the God who sees me,” for she said, “I have now seen the One who sees me.”</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>Genesis 16:13 NIV </em> </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>